tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Goverment Soldiers
The Goverment Soldiers are soldiers that work from the goverment, they come in different colors that show their specialties. To see the generals, click here --> coming soon. Description: The goverment/goverment soldiers are clones, except for the purple ones. They cant respawn, they can only be cloned again. They are enemies with "The Zombie Squad" (http://tf2freakconcept.wikia.com/wiki/The_Zombie_Squad), they track them down and try to kill them if they find them. Each variant takes orders from their colors generals (Coming soon), and never listen to the other colors generals. Their are also red soldiers, but they rebelled against the goverment after seeing that what they have done is wrong (Coming soon). Variants BLU soldiers. BLU soldiers weild pistols and are the "fast" ones of the goverment. They are quick for a soldier, but sacrifice the protective armor the normal soldiers wear. They are one of the two rare soldiers, but unlike the other are soldiers (Purple), they can be cloned. Appearence and Weapons BLU soldiers dont wear badges, and they usually carry the lugermorph, and dont wear cosmetics. On rare occasions, some BLU soldiers wear/use different cosmetics/weapons, as long as they are both the same theme Ex) a BLU soldier wearing the Dr. Grordbort's Victory Pack's cosmetic set, they use the Righteous Bison that has the same stats as the normal weapon. Most BLU soldiers that wear different cosmetics and use different weapons are either commanders or privates. They are the only clones that can respawn. Powers and Abilities *They are fast for a soldier. *They are very skilled with pistols, since they were taught by a pistol weilding cowboy (the BLU soldier general.) Weaknesses *they are less durable then a soldier since they sacrificed their protective armor for speed. *They arent as fast as a scout, more like a medic with 100% ubercharge using the overdose. Green Soldiers Green Soldiers weild shotguns and are the biggest amount of soldiers in the goverment, taking up 50% of the army (35% yellow 10% BLU 5% PRPL). Appearence and Weapons Green Soldiers wear normal soldier badges (Gentle Mannes Service Medal) and carry around shotguns. Sometimes they carry different weapons or wear cosmetics, but the cosmetics and weapons must match their theme Ex) Airborne Armaments shotgun and cosmetics will be worn/used. But some Green Soldiers use engineer shotguns that match with cosmetics, Ex) if a green soldier wears Dr. Grordborts cosmetics, he will use the rescue ranger Powers and Abilities *(this is technically a power cause it overPOWERS them. Hah.) They usually come in hordes since they are clones. *They are a bit tougher then most soldiers (but not as tough as yellow soldiers) Weaknesses *Green Soldiers are as durable as a normal soldier and as fast as a normal soldier. Yellow Soldiers Yellow soldiers are the toughest one of the different variants of soldiers, and are the second biggest amount of clones in the army. Appearence and Weapons Yellow Soldiers sometimes/most of the time wear the Shoguns Shoulder Guard painted Australium Gold. They also wear the duck badge (aka Duck Journal). They use Festive Rocket Launchers, but like other soldiers, they use different rocket launchers for weapons Ex) If they are wearing the tank buster cosmetics they use the the black box. Privates and Commanders use normal rocket launchers that are modified, they dont have the festive stuff on it so it wont be confused with normal soldiers rocket launcher. Powers and Abilities *Yellow soldiers wear powerful armor under (or some exposed i.e Shoguns Shoulder Guard) which protect them from stabs, bullets (normal bullets and knives) *Some are skilled rocket jumpers, meaning they can travel very fast from place to fast very quickly. Weaknesses *If they lose their armor, they are as durable as a normal soldier. *Their armor is heavy, which makes them slow, so non slow people/freaks can easily out run them. Purple Soldiers Purple soldiers are the rarest soldiers and are not clones, which is why the goverment granted them respawns. They are also the only ones that (usually) dont wear different cosmetics. Appearence and Weapons Purple Soldiers weild normal shotguns and use the eureka effect, which technically works normally as long as they are near a teleporter exit or spawn. They wear the steel pipes and soldiers slope scopers with the goggles down. Sometimes, they use the jag if they are under attack and their buildings are destroyed. Powers and Abilities *Unlike normal soldiers, they are extremely smart, They can easily build sentrys, dispensers, and teleporters. *They are skilled with wrenchs and normal melee weapons, as long as they are one handed. Weaknesses *They are as durable as a soldier, like most of the other soldiers in the goverment. *They usually rely on their sentrys, and usually arent ready to fight if their sentry is destroyed. Trivia *Originally, purple soldiers we're gonna be the "spys" of the goverment, but was changed to engineers. Other members *Guardian, a green cyborg heavy that protects the generals if one or more of them leave the goverment base. *The Bounty Hunter Bros from the FUTURE are former purple soldiers that built a teleporter that was a time machine instead. One of the generals went to the future and brought them back to hunt down criminals. Trivia *Originally, the yellow and green soldiers used a different model, but the model didnt have bodygroups, so the freak creator had to switch to a different model. Category:Freaks Made by Tim-McCarty Category:Soldiers Category:Goverment Category:Multi-teamed Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Near-normal